Bajo Tierra
by Lizzie of York
Summary: A la luz del sol es el mejor internado para señoritas; pero los misterios que oculta son grandes. Bajo tierra yace una historia donde cualquiera puede ser el culpable. Isabella lo supo cuando estuvo a la hora equivocada en el lugar... ¿Correcto?
1. Chapter 1

**_"BAJO TIERRA"_**

_By: Lizzie of York_

_(Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer; la historia es absolutamente mía._

_Cualquier intento de plagio, ni los Volturis podrán salvarlas x'D)._

* * *

**Prefacio**

…

**L**as dos monedas que le quedaban, cruzaron rápidamente por la diminuta franja. El sonido de estas al caer sobre un montón más, se escuchó a lo largo del pasillo. Giró la cabeza mirando a ambos lados mientras la lata húmeda y fría salía expulsada por el dispensador. Aun no entendía por qué habían dejado la cafetería en el lugar más apartado de los edificios principales. De seguro, quien diseño el complejo escolar, apoyaba esa vieja consigna que su mamá se empeñaba en repetir.

«Caminar es bueno para la salud».

La bebida negra, helada y burbujeante, se deslizó con suma facilidad por su garganta haciéndole estremecer. La piel de sus brazos se tornó erizada en cuestión de segundos y los ojos escocieron un poco. Siempre era el mismo efecto; algo que ella amaba. En aquella _cárcel_ donde vivía, ese era uno de los pocos placeres que podía permitirse.

Suspiró.

Flanqueado por extensos bosques de pinos, arboles propios de región, se levantaba imponente el internado San Bartolomé. Ocho edificios, de tres pisos cada uno y una vieja capilla construida a principios de siglo XX, era todo lo que se podía ver en aquel lugar perdido entre las montañas. A los ojos de todos, el lugar era hermoso, un hecho indiscutible. Ella misma lo había pensado la primera vez que lo vio. Los jardines, casi siempre bañados por la copiosa y casi constante lluvia, permanecían verdes en toda época del año, dando un ambiente digno de postal. Por donde pasaba el lugar era impecablemente encantador.

Ahí estaba ella, luchando contra todo y contra nada a su vez.

Mientras regresaba a su cuarto, Isabella, de solo dieciséis años, miraba a su alrededor; los solitarios pasillos hacían eco a sus pisadas, ya no habían risas de sus compañeras y mucho menos los sonidos apabullantes que demandaban los profesores en las salas de clase. Conocía a la perfección cada espacio, hasta las grietas de las paredes podían ser enumeradas por ella. Llevaba ocho años en aquel claustro, y sentía que nunca iba a salir de allí. Aun con la esperanza a punto de caer en picada, se preguntaba si algún día sus padres vendrían por ella. O sí, simplemente, la dejarían a su suerte. Estaba empezando a cansarse de ver siempre lo mismo. Quería vivir. ¡Que distante se le antojaba la libertad!

–Señorita Swan. ¿Se le ofrece algo? –La última voz que le apetecía escuchar, interrumpió el hilo conductor de sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? La energía que irradiaba, era sin duda alguna, sofocante. Todo en el eclipsaba sin premeditación alguna. Su aura, oscura y peligrosa era tan natural, que no sabía si sentir miedo o admiración.

Las mejillas de la joven, blancas y salpicadas con diminutas pecas, prontamente se adornaron de suave escarlata, sus manos aferraron la lata de Coca-Cola y su respiración se entrecortó debido a la sorpresa. El corazón le martillaba entre el pecho, cómo queriendo subir a su garganta y aferrarse a ella hasta ahogarla. Maldijo para sus adentros por haber salido tan tarde de su habitación, a esas horas de la noche, le estaba prohibido pasar del bloque tres, el lugar que servía de aposentos para cada una de las estudiantes internas en el lugar.

Haciendo aplomo a la fuerza que durante años había usado para ocultar sus emociones, pero a sabiendas que su rostro la delataba, se giró. Sonrió aparentando inocencia y dejando entre ver dos líneas de blancos dientes. – ¡Profesor Cullen!

Esas dos simples palabras le hacían estremecer, y aunque el tiempo le había enseñado a disimularlo, cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, se ponía en alerta máxima al saberlo tan cerca.

Anthony Cullen, el profesor de Artes, la miraba con curiosidad despierta a más no poder. Para él no era desconocida la extraña fijación que la alumna más ejemplar del internado tenía sobre su persona. Hacía apenas poco más de un año que estaba a la cabeza de las clases de pintura y música; ese trabajo era sabia y premeditada recomendación de su hermano Carlisle. Había llegado a aquel colegio bajo una torrencial lluvia y lo primero que habían visto sus ojos, había sido dos grandes orbes marrones que adornaban el rostro húmedo de una estudiante. Ella le había abierto la puerta del colegio. Esa tarde, la joven le servía de ayuda y compañía al viejo Billy Black, conserje y portero de lugar. Y justo cómo aquel momento, ella, en el presente inmediato, no dejaba de mirarlo con total adoración.

Isabella Marie Swan.

– Le pregunté qué hacía en este lugar, Swan. Sabe perfectamente que ustedes no deben estar luego de la media noche por los pasillos.

– Lo… lo sé, señor. Sólo necesitaba algo…

– ¿Algo cómo qué? –Cuestionó Cullen, su mirada hacia ella era fija. Cómo queriendo traspasar sus propios pensamientos. Eso la ponía nerviosa a más no poder.

– Ohm, yo… algo de ¿Glucosa? –Levantando levemente su mano enseñó la lata de refresco. Aunque su respuesta había denotado más a una pregunta, la coartada era exacta. En un principio la única razón por la que había salido a deambular por los pasillos era la falta de sueño. Llamar a Morfeo esa noche le había costado demasiado y éste jamás había aparecido para llevarla a su mundo. Después de dar vueltas en su cama y de que el reloj le enseñara en números rojos que estaba por llegar la media noche, con pasos sigilosos y aferrando su bata blanca, había corrido hacía la cafetería a buscar el preciado líquido. Si bien era un internado, los lujos no hacían falta. Y la cafetería contaba con los mejores dispensadores de bebidas gaseosas.

Anthony con el sigilo propio a la experiencia, no le creyó mucho. ¿Por qué Isabella saldría justo _esa _noche? Ella era la única estudiante que aún en época vacacional, se quedaba en el internado. Esa era su casa.

– ¿Segura?

– ¡Sí, señor!

Isabella no sabía si era la situación o el clima en sí, pero el frio que comenzó a hacer de un momento a otro se filtraba a través de la suave seda que la cubría. Las ventanas en algún lugar del claustro se golpearon fuertemente. El salto que dio su cuerpo hizo sobre saltar hasta el mismo Anthony, quien volteo a mirar hacía algún lugar.

– Será mejor que te vayas a tu habitación. –Mordaz. No había mejor término para describir el tono de voz que había utilizado su maestro. Ella lo miró curiosa, los ojos dorados que la hipnotizaban, hoy le parecían más terroríficos de lo que alguna vez había podido llegar a imaginar. Las pupilas dilatadas apenas dejaban ver un atisbo de aquellas manchas color café que en momentos brillaban chispeantes. Una línea entre sus espesas y perfectas cejas se pronunciaba con desdén. El miedo se plasmó en la nuca de la pequeña estudiante, esparciéndose a través de su espina dorsal. Un leve asentimiento fue su indicio para acatar tal orden y sin más comenzó el camino presuroso hasta su habitación…

Él, con los ojos fijos en su espalda, la observó caminar. Los pasos casi silenciosos eran algo débiles. Dos metros y trompicó, aun así siguió adelante; Tres metros y su respiración musicalizó el ambiente… cuatro metros y se detuvo.

Él se tensó en cuanto ella giró cautelosa por segunda vez en la noche.

– ¿Qué hace usted de noche en este lugar?

Hay momentos en la vida, en los cuales, todas las personas desean ser nada, hasta invisibles. Vagar por el mundo cual alma abandonada sólo para ver a los demás en sus estados más naturales, para conocer, para cumplir caprichos personales que siendo simples humanos no se podía. Hoy era un día de esos… Anthony quería ser invisible, quería no haber caminado hasta allí sólo para cerciorarse que el lugar estaba sólo. Quería haber andado hasta _el lugar, _sin la curiosidad de asegurar la soledad de aquel extremo. Estaba seguro que nada arruinaría la noche que tanto tiempo le había costado llevar a cabo aunque fuera en planes y ahora, una sola y tonta niña, truncaba su trabajo.

Se removió caminando hacia ella y pasó la mano por su cabello.

– No es esa una pregunta que usted deba hacerme.

Isabella sonrió cómo pocas veces lo hacía. Nadie le quitaba de la mente que el profesor no había aparecido allí por gracia de nada. Los sábados en la noche por lo general él se iba al pueblo. Podría asegurar, que en ese momento, estaba nervioso. Estaba empezando a notar cosas que por culpa de la belleza de Anthony, no había notado.

– ¡Usted la hizo primero! –Increpó astuta. No en vano en aquel lugar la consideraban parte de la familia y podría dar aviso en la oficina principal. Que le dijeran loca, quizá hasta podrían castigarla, pero algo había allí oculto. Los presentimientos estaban empezando a llegarle de una manera desbordante y cuando eso sucedía, difícilmente se equivocaba.

– Soy su maestro, señorita Swan. Puedo preguntar lo que me plazca.

– Según el código de convivencia, en el artículo quinto, inciso dos… _nadie, _debe transitar por los pasillos luego de las once de la noche a menos que esté de vigilancia –Citó con orgullo. En su primer año se había aprendido casi de memoria cada una de las reglas que tenía la institución–. Sé que estoy faltando a tal regla, cómo también lo está faltando a usted, será mejor entonces buscar a la señorita Volturi.

Ante la mención de Victoria Volturi, el rostro de Anthony se contrajo en una mueca de rabia y enojo. Esa noche debería ser llevado a cabo el génesis de su plan. El día perfecto y todo estaba acordado, no permitiría ahora retrasar más el trabajo. Su mano fue directamente hasta el brazo de su alumna y lo asió con tal fuerza que un jadeo doloroso salió desde el fondo de la garganta femenina. Los ojos que antes le miraban con admiración y adoración, ahora se tornaban acuosos y presos de miedo.

– Suélteme, o grito Sr. Cullen. –La voz le salió más débil de lo que había querido, pero el miedo la embargaba. De un momento retador, colmándose en valentía, había pasado a ser la gatita asustadiza que hacía años no veía. ¿Dónde estaba el hombre de sonrisa amable que le había enseñado a amar el violín? ¿Dónde estaba el hombre que todas las estudiantes amaban en silencio?

– ¡Escúchame bien, Isabella! –Apretaba los dientes con tanta fuerza que por un momento, sería posible que terminaran rompiéndose ante la presión–. Estoy aquí porque se me da la gana. Tú no dirás nada y te irás a tu camita cómo si nada pasara. ¿Entendiste? –Apretó aún más haciendo que por fin el rio lagrimoso contenido por Isabella, se desbordara a lo largo de sus mejillas. La respiración empezaba a dificultarse. El miedo era un mal consejero y era eso justo lo que ella sentía. Un momento de lucidez vino a su mente y asintió no queriendo decir nada más, lo que menos tenía ahora que hacer, era seguir provocando la furia que destilaba los ojos oscuros de su depredador. Así empezaba a llamarle–. ¡Te voy a soltar! ¿OK? Y te irás. No voltearás y mañana será cómo si nada pasara… Eres una niña buena, ¿verdad Isabella?

– Si… sí. –Sollozó. En ese momento, cómo nunca antes odió a sus padres por haberla dejado allí, estaba en peligro donde supuestamente jamás podría hacerle nada. Anthony Cullen podría ser un asesino serial y ella una posible victima ¿Dónde estaba entonces el General Swan? En una oficina… ¿En dónde estaría Renee? Quizá sirviéndole un té dulce a alguna de sus amigas en la mansión londinense donde residía.

Mientras su hija corría peligro, ellos estaban tranquilos.

Anthony soltó a Isabella con sumo cuidado, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos. Tenía que confiar en la chiquilla insolente que temblaba ante sus ojos. Sonrió con sorna y enarcando una ceja señalo el camino delante de sí. Quería verla desaparecer.

Con el llanto sin poder ser contenido, Isabella intentó correr pero sus pies no respondían. El pasillo se veía sin final alguno. La lata de refresco en algún momento había caído al suelo y su contenido se esparcía por el pulcro piso de porcelana.

El primer paso se tornó tortuoso, su espalda se pegaba a la pared deslizándose a través de esta mientras los ojos iban y venían desde su profesor hasta la puerta que le daría de cierta manera "libertad".

A Isabella le pareció oír algo. Miró a su maestro y tartamudeando le preguntó si le había hablado. El rostro crispado en rabia de Anthony la sorprendió, haciendo que su poca cordura peligrara al borde de un colapso nervioso. La mano de él se cerró fuertemente apretando algo sobre la oreja derecha mientras movía los labios imperceptiblemente.

En cuestión de cinco o seis segundos, a lo sumo. Los ojos de Anthony se abrieron desmesuradamente y miraron tras el diminuto cuerpo de su estudiante. Apenas tuvo oportunidad de negar con la cabeza. Una súplica muda quedó en el ambiente cuando una mano grande y cubierta con un guante negro, cubrió la boca de la menor silenciándola antes de que siquiera, pudiera ver que era lo que pasaba a su espalda.

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**

_He aquí una loca historia que se me ha venido a la cabeza._

_¿Desean apoyarla? ¿Quieren saber lo que sigue?_

_ Los invito entonces, a que dejen sus respectivos reviews, favoritos, alertas, etc., así podré conocer lo que piensan y seguir adelante con esto._

_Gracias por leer._

_Besos, Nos vemos en el primer capítulo, ¿Pronto? No lo sé, eso será según la aceptación que tenga._


	2. Chapter 2

**_"BAJO TIERRA"_**

_By: Lizzie of York_

_(Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer; la historia es absolutamente mía;_

_Cualquier intento de plagio, ni los Volturis podrán salvarlas x'D)._

* * *

**1.- Escondido.**

…

Entraron a la oscura capilla por una de las puertas que comunicaba la sacristía con el salón de clausura que en algún momento les había servido a las monjas y que ahora solo eran los aposentos independientes del _Padre _McCarthy. Mientras el joven de cabellos negros luchaba por persignarse y no dejar caer a Isabella, su hermano se apresuró para abrir la puerta que les daba vía libre al escape. En sus pensamientos debía admitir que la congregación religiosa que construyó el condominio, pensó en todo. Bajo la gran ara, donde descansaban el cáliz de oro y una Biblia antiquísima, se abría paso una escotilla que dejaba ver la caída de una escalera hecha en piedra caliza; la pendiente tenía casi cinco metros de largo. Justo allí, al finalizar tal distancia, se encontraban escondidos los túneles más escalofriantes que jamás hubiese podido imaginar. Corrió con fuerza la tapa bajo el mantel y le hizo señas a su hermano. El plan se les había ido a la basura y ahora tenían que salir de ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta y para colmos, cargar con la muchacha que muy estúpidamente había decidido elevar sus niveles de glucosa casi a la media noche.

Ante los ojos de nadie diría que en cuanto la vio, su cordura se fue a pique. Se suponía que ellos dos estaban de visita en el pueblo comprando los nuevos suministros para la remodelación de la capilla. Jamás contó con una aparición de semejante estampa. Isabella Swan pertenecía ya al inventario del Internado de señoritas San Bartolomé y su palabra pesaba demasiado en contra de quien se le pusiera en frente.

– ¡Apresúrate! –susurró el cobrizo mientras estiraba los brazos para tomar a la estudiante que yacía inconsciente. Él ya había bajado un par de peldaños y de paso había encendido las luces del túnel, no había tiempo que perder en una situación como esa. Ese era el día de llevar a cabo el génesis de su plan y ahora tendrían que cambiar todo. Si su madre estuviera allí, seguramente estaría repitiendo como posesa, las veces que les dijo que hacían todo mal.

– No jodas. No puedo hacer todo a la vez –recriminó el otro mientras dejaba el cuerpo de la estudiante en los fuertes brazos de su mellizo–. Esa niña no pesa nada, ¿Qué cosa le dan de comer? Mira la pobre, tan pálida.

– ¡Emmett! Me importa cien pepinos que le dan de comer. Solo cierra pronto esa bendita puerta y salgamos de acá. –Mientras llevaba en brazos a su estudiante, rememoró el momento en que su hermano dijo que debían sacarla de allí. Podrían haberla dejado en el piso junto al refresco. Un desmayo era demasiado creíble y si al encontrarla empezaba a decir cosas sobre él, acudirían a nombrar alucinaciones y todo estaba bien. Pero no, el pedazo de mole con quien compartía papás, se había puesto sentimental al ver la niña. ¡Sentimientos y un comino!

Los pasillos que recorrían bajo el internado, eran suficientemente amplios como para que ellos caminaran el uno al lado del otro y quedara espacio entre ambos. A lo largo de todo el camino por el hala derecha, se podían ver pequeñas aberturas semicirculares en donde llenos de telarañas, descansaban huesos humanos. Setenta y cinco esqueletos que habían contado y estudiado a lo largo de su estancia en el lugar. Setenta y cinco cuerpos que yacían unos aun con cadenas a sus pies y pedazos de telas que en algún momento habían servido de ropas. Definitivamente los castigos en épocas pasadas eran terribles. Cada abertura tenía una placa a su lado con el nombre y cargo de quien allí estaba; también la razón por la que su castigo era merecido. Seis de esos esqueletos señalaban embarazos en novicias del lugar. La ejecución de un sacerdote por abuso sexual y un sinfín de enfermedades para otros más. Doscientos años de historia en ese lugar que a los ojos del público apenas había pasado su primer centenario.

La familia Volturi sabía escoger muy bien sus aposentos. O al menos, ellos eso creían.

– Está despertando –Sentenció Emmett. Su hermano bajo la mirada a la joven que tenía en brazos y notó como la chica intentaba abrir los ojos perezosamente. Esa escena, claramente podría ser tomada como un gesto romántico. Isabella yacía en los brazos de Cullen al estilo nupcial, con su cabeza apoyada en el firme pecho. Su bata de dormir caía abierta a los lados mientras el pequeño pijama hecho con la misma seda pero en tono gris, dejaba al descubierto las lánguidas piernas de la joven. Sin llegar a la lascivia, analizó bien el físico de la joven dándole la razón mentalmente a Emmett. Esa niña estaba demasiado delgada y pálida. Debería tener dieciséis o diecisiete años, pero parecía de trece.

– Ve pensando cómo le explicaras todo. –Se mofó el profesor de cabellos cobrizos.

En su letargo, Isabella sentía el movimiento que oscilaba bajo su cuerpo aun cuando sus pies estaban al aire. Estaba algo mareada y confundida porque lo último que recordaba era cómo su refresco se regaba en el piso, mientras el… ¡Profesor Cullen! Recordó los sucesos. Un chispazo de energía la hizo abrir los ojos para encontrarse con la barbilla fuerte de él. El latido de su corazón volvió a ser errático y comenzó a removerse de los brazos de aquel hombre que ahora solo le producía miedo. Anthony al ver la incomodidad de Isabella, la dejo en el piso sin cuidado alguno haciendo que la chica cerrara los ojos por la cantidad de colores que sus ojos le mostraron. Estiro la mano tratando de encontrar algo para sujetarse por el mareo, cuando una mano fuerte y cálida le sujeto el antebrazo. Su vista un poco mejor enfocada se levantó chocando con un par de divertidos ojos azules.

– ¡Padre McCarthy! –Gritó Isabella abrazándolo fuerte. Se sintió realmente bien cuando miró a aquel hombre que le enseñaba las clases de religión todos los martes en la mañana. Estaba con alguien en quien ella confiaba plenamente. Un servidor jamás le haría daño–. ¿Qué está pasando? El profesor Cullen… no entiendo nada –El sentimiento de impotencia estaba grabado en la voz de Isabella. Emmett la miró algo avergonzado mientras una sonrisa traviesa dejaba asomar un par de hoyuelos en sus mejillas. La sonrisa de suficiencia de su hermano Anthony no dejaba a la vista ni un solo ápice de apoyo.

– No te preocupes, pequeña. Estas a salvo. Ahora mismo vamos a nuestra casa, allá te explicaremos todo ¿sí? Solo se paciente –Pidió en susurro mientras el camino continuaba perdiéndose bajo sus pies.

Isabella, presa de cualquier sentimiento negativo que apareciera en el momento, no le quedó más remedio que asentir y esperar la explicación. Deseaba que esta llegara prontamente. Aun su cabeza no empezaba a funcionar a la perfección, por lo que la única teoría barajada era el secuestro. De igual manera, hizo uso de la tranquilidad que mejor podía permitirse ante la situación. Era fácil reconocer que si algo malo le iba a suceder, sus dos acompañantes no irían con tanta familiaridad a su lado. Algo estaba pasando, pero eso era lo que tenía que averiguar más tarde cuando todo el cumulo de sensaciones que tenía se fueran disipando. Por ahora solo quedaba seguir aferrándose a aquel hombre que le prometía estar a salvo. Su mirada se clavaba en la mano de su acompañante que aun la sujetaba, mientras que de reojo, notaba la espalda de su maestro que dos pasos más adelante, iba caminando cómo si fuera modelo de pasarela.

Durante unos quince minutos lo único que se escuchaba en aquel lugar, era el eco de las pisadas al andar. Un par de veces unas cuantas ratas habían pasado junto a la castaña haciendo que saltara a brazos del padre Emmett para luego separarse con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza ante su atrevimiento. Anthony, guiándoles en el camino tenía que evitar las risas que esa niña le producía, bien o mal seguía siendo su profesor y la apariencia seria que requería no podía caerse solo por la situación. Caminaba sin problema alguno con andar despreocupado. Las manos iban en los bolsillos delanteros del descolorido pantalón de dril que esa noche usaba. Iba maquinando cómo hacer para volver a encontrar una oportunidad que le diera paso al plan. Si esperaba hasta el siguiente sábado, sería una semana más fingiendo amor a la enseñanza y eso era algo que ciertamente odiaba. Una cosa había sido estudiar música y otra que quisiera aguantar un grupo de adolescentes hormonales dispuestas a ceder sus ropas con tal de obtener un poco de su atención.

– Apaga las luces –Susurró de pronto Anthony haciendo que Isabella y Emmett se detuvieran. Camino con pasos lentos pegado a la pared, agradeciendo que todas las fosas estaban cubiertas; su mirada estaba fija en algún punto cercano a la puerta de roble que estaba a unos diez metros de allí. Emmett obedeció halando el cable de benjamín sobre su cabeza, había uno de esos cada dos metros. En cuestión de segundos la oscuridad se apropió del lugar. Isabella que no sabía que decir o hacer, empezó a temblar como una hoja de árbol a punto de caer con las brisas de otoño–. Alguien movió la puerta. Pon a Isabella tras de ti y no hagan ningún ruido. –Le dijo a su hermano y con maestría saco el arma –una Smith & Wesson 4506 con silenciador– que ocultaba bajo su camisa. En situaciones así, Emmett era un cobarde. Su hermano siempre había sido más arriesgado y amante de los peligros y aunque el traía una pistola igual a esa rozándole el trasero, no la sacaría de ser necesario.

Con sigilo y velocidad, Anthony fue hasta la puerta, tenía la ventaja de conocer ese lugar y cada uno de sus rincones demasiado bien. En las primeras semanas le había costado caminar por allí solo, pero tuvo que ser valiente hasta que al final se acostumbró a andar por ahí. Cuando llego a la puerta notó que estaba abierta solo unos centímetros y la brisa entraba a través del espacio que creaba. Empujo la madera con su hombro sin dejar de apuntar hacia el frente. El sonido de unos pasos sigilosos lo puso alerta. De pronto las luces se encendieron y una cabellera rubia se ganó la apreciación de la chica de cabellos castaños.

– ¡Carlisle! –Gritó Emmett y Edward bajó la pistola girándose hacía sus acompañantes. Tras él y con una sonrisa petulante estaba Carlisle, su hermano.

– ¡Imbécil, te habría disparado! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Anthony golpeó la cabeza del aludido y negó molesto. Su hermano era el mayor de todos pero a veces se comportaba como un niño. Por eso es que él siempre se había considerado el mayor, para ciertas cosas.

– Profesor Platt –Susurró Isabella, Carlisle que hasta entonces no se había fijado en la presencia femenina, abrió los ojos confundido al ver el diminuto cuerpo de la chica escondido detrás de Emmett. Él había estado oculto en una fosa esperando a que sus hermanos salieran. Solo ellos

– Yo venía a ver porque tardaban… pero, ¿Qué hacen con ella? –Señaló–. No me mal interpretes Isabella, siempre me has parecido una buena chica, pero… ¡Quiero ver la cara de mamá! –Soltó una carcajada que resonó en todo el lugar. Carlisle, más conocido como Carl Platt, había sido el médico encargado de la familia Volturi cuando Aro enfermó y por eso habían llegado tan lejos todos en el internado. Él había sido el primero en infiltrarse dentro de esa familia, luego le habían seguido sus hermanos Emmett y Edward, uno como sacerdote y el otro como maestro. Durante mucho tiempo, había sido el reemplazante de las clases de Anatomía, por eso conocía a Isabella y ella le llamaba profesor.

– Tuvimos que traerla, acá _ricitos de hiel _se la encontró cuando iba a buscar los papeles.

– ¡No me llames así, dime Anthony!

– No... ¿Ni siquiera le han dicho la verdad, verdad? –Negó el recién aparecido y se acercó a su ex alumna, pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo hacía el llevándola hacía la salida. La chica empezaba a sentirse extraña ante el trato de esos hombres–. Disculpa la grosería de esos dos. Pero acá llegó el mejor de la familia. –Sonrió con calidez. Isabella que estaba más confundida no sabía qué hacer, sus dedos se removían como gusanos en la tierra entrelazándose– Ellos son Emmett y Edward Masen. Mis hermanos, en realidad Anthony es el segundo nombre de Edward y Emmett no es sacerdote –Soltó de golpe e Isabella comenzó a temblar. Gimió con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza al escuchar tal información, le daba lo mismo lo que estaba diciendo salvo una cosa: Emmett no era sacerdote, Emmett no tenía permiso para escuchar sus confesiones. Emmett era hermano de Anthony, ahora conocido como Edward. ¡Edward! Lindo nombre, pensó. « ¡Concéntrate, Isabella!». Ah, sí, Emmett había escuchado sus confesiones referentes a Edward. ¡Emmett sabía que le gustaba Edward!

– ¡Ay, no! ¡No! ¡No! –Se soltó de Carlisle y comenzó a caminar haciendo sin sentido en dos metros cuadrados–. No es sacerdote… No es sacerdote… –Susurraba nerviosa.

– ¿Te gusta mi hermano, Isabella? –Preguntó el cobrizo burlándose. La actitud de la chiquilla le tomaba por sorpresa, pero era divertida. Jamás había visto un rostro tan rojo.

Isabella miró a Emmett y entonces este comprendió todo, comenzó a reírse de ella y negó moviendo la cabeza. Fue a ella y le abrazó por la cintura alzándola un poco mientras le susurraba que su secreto estaba a salvo. Isabella lo miró y al ver que este hablaba en serio, respondió la sonrisa y se atrevió a pasar un brazo por la ancha espalda de Emmett. Él siempre le había caído muy bien. Habían pasado muchas horas platicando frente a la capilla. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta?

– Solo fue un poco de formol, con capsulas de somníferos macerados. No es un gran método para dormir, sólo te bloquea durante poco tiempo… –Le iba narrando Emmett a Isabella, la forma en que ella había sido sedada para poderla sacar de allí–. Por eso solo estuviste dormida cómo quince minutos. Siempre cargamos un poco de ambas cosas, las mezclamos en el pañuelo y ¡Chan! Lo aspiras y el asunto listo… –Sonrió orgulloso, si bien sabían que era más fácil usar un tipo de droga en caso de ser necesario, no les gustaba tener que recurrir a ese tipo de artimañas cuando lo que indispensable para ellos era no convertirse en lo mismo que los Volturis.

– Aun no entiendo muchas cosas…

– ¡Pregunta! –Le animó.

– ¿Será que la parejita puede dejar las charlas para más tarde? Ya tenemos que cruzar, Emmett ve con Carlisle, Yo soy más liviano y llevaré a Isabella. –La nombrada que hasta entonces iba escuchando las cosas que su ex confesor le contaba, no tuvo tiempo de pensar la primera pregunta por hacer. Se sobresaltó al escuchar a Edward, no se había dado cuenta del lugar al que habían llegado. Tendrían unos seis minutos de haber salido de ese extraño túnel, cuya puerta estaba bajo un puente casi a punto de desmoronarse. El riachuelo bajo este apenas tendría unos veinte centímetros de profundo y la anchura de un metro. Emmett lo había pasado fácilmente con ella en sus brazos y sin llegar a mojarse los pies y desde entonces solo iban por un bosque de pinos y sauces. Ahora ante los ojos de Isabella se abrió la visión de un gran lago, era más la especie de una ciénaga. La luz de la luna no ayudaba mucho para Iluminar.

– Claro, ve con él. Todo estará bien. –Emmett caminó dejando a la joven confundida, cuando menos se dio cuenta, Carlisle y él se habían subido a dos motos acuáticas que estaban junto a un árbol. Apenas un murmullo se escuchó y cuando menos lo pensó, los dos hombres partieron a toda velocidad iluminando con faros tenues, la oscura agua del lugar.

– ¡Súbete, Isabella! –Gritó Edward. Su artilugio ya estaba encendido. Isabella tragó saliva y miró los ojos miel de Edward. ¿Cómo ese hombre podría ser tan guapo, pero tan frio? No se parecía en nada a sus hermanos.

– No. –Gimió.

– ¡Vamos mujer! Tenemos que irnos rápido –Edward se bajó de su moto y llegó al lado de ella, la agarró fuertemente de un brazo y casi a rastras la empujo sobre el aparato–. Sube si no quieres devolverte los dos kilómetros que nos separan del túnel. ¡Anda! –Gritó y maldijo entre dientes a Emmett.

– ¡Mira! No me obligues a malgastar una bala en ti. Sujétate fuerte, sólo harás lo que yo diga. Punto. –Isabella no supo cómo, pero de un momento a otro estuvo sentada con la espalda apoyada en el pecho de Edward y el viento frio golpeándole el rostro.

Edward por su parte iba conteniéndose de empujar a la chica al agua. Un accidente sería fácil de recrear. Sonrió negando y con sus ojos fijos al frente. El cabello castaño iba golpeándole el cuello y eso le molestaba, pero no podía soltar el acelerador. Estaba a mitad del lago y ese era el lugar menos propicio para el hacerse un rasguño si caía al agua. Su mamá lo esperaba sano y salvo en casa. Sólo por ella hacía todo esto y sólo por ella se cuidaba, no quería causarle más penas de las que ya tenía.

Con Elizabeth Masen en cada uno de sus pensamientos, Edward continuó el viaje en la fría noche, olvidándose por completo de la chica que iba muerta de miedo delante de él.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Gracias a las personas que se interesaron en esta historia. Aquí tienen el capítulo inicial._

_Espero dejen sus comentarios, alertas y demás. Me interesa conocer sus opiniones._

_¿Quieren saber más? Los secretos se revelaran poco a poco. Las explicaciones sobre lo que se supo en este capítulo y lo que no está claro, se irán dando. _

_Nos leemos en el próximo._

_Besos._


End file.
